Its Never to late
by Tohrture
Summary: Setos marriage is on the blink and Mokuba is going to do something about it....
1. Chapter 1

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 01

She was sitting tall in her chair when he walked over, Mokuba had set up a blind date for him and Seto had promised to go to one if Mokuba promised to stop trying to set him up. He had and Seto went and now he was glade he'd agreed. Ms Iris Blake was more than beautiful, tall, and fair skinned, with long blond hair that was worn in loose waves and was free flowing. "Ms Blake, thank you for coming," he said and she looked up startled. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. "Umm, hi," she said a small frown pulling her eyebrows together. "I'm Seto," he said holding out his hand, "Your date," he explained when she shook his hand still confused. "Oh, Iris," she said with a bright smile that hit his heart like a blow.

…

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Iris Blake as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked, "I do," he replied staring into her green, green eyes. Her face had a pretty pink flush, and she kept nibbing on her lower lip with her teeth making him want to take it into his mouth, to kiss her thoroughly and without reservation. "And do you Iris Blake, take Seto Kaiba as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked. She gave a small smile that melted Seto into his socks and whispered "I do," "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Lifting her veil Seto leaned in those few inches to capture her lush lips, his hands pulling her to him so he could feel the slight bump of her stomach where his child lay.

…

Seth looked from one end of the dinning room table to the other, his parents at each end, Uncle Mokuba opposite him and frowned. His best friends' parents had recently devoiced and he had this funny feeling that that would soon happen to his if something wasn't done soon. They barely spoke to each other, rarely kissed, held hands and slept in different bedrooms, his mothers beside his and his father's two floors up. "Uncle," he whispered looking at him with big green eyes, "Yes Seth?" Mokuba asked meeting them. "Are mommy and da fighting?" he asked. Frowning Mokuba looked at his brother than his sister-in-law, and shook his head. "No, Seth, why?" he asked think maybe, just maybe he was picking up the same signs Mokuba himself had been picking up for the last four years.

"You know," Seth said defensively and Mokuba just nodded. "I don't want mommy and da to spilt up, I don't want to have two houses and shared cus-custed," Seth frowned and Mokuba grinned, "Custody?" "Yeah that one," the six year old said. "Well maybe we can figure something out," Mokuba said and his nephew nodded. "Seth you have fun at school today, Mokuba, don't forget you have an exams in three weeks," Seto said standing as he took his empty coffee cup over to the sink, folded his newspaper and walked out with a "See you later."

And not a word to his wife, "come on boys, I'll drive you to school," Iris said with a smile as she stood. Getting up Seth raced to her side and said "I'm sorry da didn't say bye," before racing out the door to get his bag for school. She frowned after her son, confused, Seto never said goodbye, hell he rarely said hello or even registered her presence. "Mokuba, what was that all about?" she asked looking at her husbands little brother.

"He's afraid you and Seto are going to split up, his friends parents did recently if you remember, and he's seeing the signs in the two of you," Mokuba said bluntly. Her frown deepened, "Mokuba, Seto and I are fine- he cut her off asking, "When was the last time the two of you kissed, or held hands? Hell when was the last time you said more than two words to each other?" "Three weeks ago, we had an enter conversation," she said glaring at him.

"About?" he prompted, and she sighed, "Seth, Seto asked about how Seth was going at kinda, and I had to explain that Seth left kinda two years ago." She sounded so sad that Mokuba hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll help," he said cheerfully a plan blossoming into his mind. "How?" she asked in a suspicious tone. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 02

"Seto," Mokuba said a week later walking into his brother's office. "Yes, Mokuba, what is it?" Seto asked without looking up from his laptop, eyes glued to the screen. "You do remember that tomorrow is your seven year anniversary, don't you?" he asked and Seto looked up stunned. "No, I completely forgot," he said suddenly feeling bad, just as he did about not remembering that his son, Seth had started school two years ago and he hadn't even noticed.

"Well it's a good thing your wife didn't, come on," Mokuba said grinning. "Yeah I guess," Seto said eyes back on the laptop screen, the academy was doing well but there were a few things to fix. "Seto," Mokuba said annoyance in his voice. "What, can't you see I'm busy?" Seto growled out glaring at the screen. Sighing Mokuba stomped over and closed the lid of the slim, compact computer. "Enough, you're coming with me, to a retreat _**your**_" he put an emphasis on your "wife has planed," he said.

Glaring at his brother, he sighed giving in, he knew he didn't pay enough attention to her, but she never complained, so he hadn't tried to rectify the problem. "Fine, give me twenty minutes to finish this," he said but his brother shook his head and said "No, I give you twenty and something else will come up and you'll need another hour and by the time we get there your wife will have left feeling forgotten and unloved." Frowning at his brother Seto pursed his lips but finally nodded and while shaking his head packed his brief case.

Once out in the limo, Mokuba turned to him again with a length of blue silk "Sorry, but she asked me to blind fold you till you get to the room," he said with a grin, not in the least sorry. Rolling his eyes he turned so his brother could tie the cloth in place. After a few minutes of silence, Mokuba turned on the CD player and music blared out covering the sound of the locks on Seto briefcase opening. Removing and then putting his brother's; laptop, mobile, pome pilot and beeper into a black case which sat on the floor. Grabbing a bunch of files to do with Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Land and the Duel Academy he put them inside as well and closed both cases by the time the limo stoped.

…

"Iris?" Mokuba called from the foyer of their large house, they'd never moved from Kaiba Mansion, so Mokuba new were everything was, even places that neither Iris or Seto knew about. "The lady is in the library, Master Kaiba," John their long time butler said as he took the case Mokuba had asked Jenny, one of the maids who'd been with them the longest to pack a weeks worth of cloths into in hand. As he turned to take it out to the limo Mokuba grinned and said "Thanks," before walking briskly to the far side of the house where they had an extensive library.

"Iris," he said smiling as he walked in, seeing her bent over her studio table. "Yes Mokuba?" she asked not looking at him, her eyes on what ever she was doing. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked and she turned a pencil tucked behind one ear, paint brush in hand. "No, I don't," she said but he knew by the slight flinching around her now guarded green eyes she knew, she knew and she also knew that Seto had forgotten for the fourth time. Mokuba could remember when her eyes, her face showed her every emotion, her very openness had been what had attracted Seto to her the most.

He also remembered watching her learn to guard her emotions, her expressions so that no one except those who knew her well could tell what she was feeling or thinking. "You're seventh year anniversary," he said playing shocked that she'd forgotten. "So?" she said turning away from him back to her work. Walking over he looked at her painting, it was Seto, fast asleep on the purple lounge that sat by the fireplace in the library. A book resting on his chest, he looked at peace, happy. "Seto has organised a week's get away for the two of you, unfortunately some things come up at work and he can't pick you up, but he promises to be there sometime tonight, but before dinner," Mokuba said.

It was an out right lie, not only had Seto completely forgotten but he didn't really care either. "He's asked me to take you up to the hotel, I had Jenny pack you a weeks worth of cloths," he knew she was about to protest could see it in her shoulders and eyes. "Seto asked me to take care of Seth, I know his routine like the back of my hand, so don't worry, 7:30 bed, 6:45 wake up, I promise to make sure he takes his vitamins and gets to school on time, I'll make him do his homework and brush his teeth," he grinned as he spoke. Her teeth tugged on her lower lip, and she lowered her eyes, then with a resigned sigh she nodded "Okay, but only have take out a maximum of twice," glaring at him for good measure.

"Promise," he said and once she cleaned up he ushered her out to the limo, and like with his brother he said "Look, I know this will seem odd, but I need to put this" he held up the same blue silk strip "On you, Seto wants it to be a surprise so, do you mind?" Sighing she turned and let his tie the silk in place saying "This is a little silly don't you think, he wont even be there when I arrive so why do I need to be blind folded?" "I don't know, it's a long drive so I'll put some music on," he said and pressed play once again using the music to cover up his actions.

Opening her bag he pulled out her mobile, pome pilot and beeper, he opened his black case which housed all of Seto's things and stashed them in, closing both and sitting back with a triumphant grin. He watched the city roll by, then the sea sweep past the window until one of the more expensive hotel's came up; 'Sea Haven' was a get away retreat for the rich or well saved. He'd booked one of the top floor bed rooms that had only one bed and a stunning view of the ocean. Helping Iris out of the limo he gave the bell boy her suit case and led her by the arm into the elevator.

"Mokuba?" she said her teeth set in her lower lip, "Yeah, Iris?" he asked "Why is Seto doing this?" she asked and he heard the quiver in her speech. He said what she needed to hear "Because he loves you," hoping it was still true; he'd hate to see her broken. He'd hate Seto if he'd married her out of lust or for honours sake. Both would lead to more heart ache than Seto could ever imagine. When the doors opened he lead her down to the end, the bellboy in toe, took out the second key card from his pocket and pulled on the knot at the back of Iris's head.

The blindfold fell away into his hand as the bellboy placed the bag next to the door, took his tip from Mokuba and left. "Here's your card, I'll see you next Monday," he said with a grin and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 03

Iris frowned after her brother-in-law, an odd feeling settling over her, shaking her head she slid the card threw the zip lock and opened the door, the smell of fresh coffee hit her. Made her pause, maybe Seto was already here. Taking a deep breath she pulled her case in and closed the door making her way down the small foyer into the lounge. Seto was sitting on the balcony patio watching the waves, "Seto," she called trying not to frown. He turned his head to look at her with those drowning blue eyes, a small smile on his face "Hi." Hi, hi was the first thing he said to her in nearly two weeks.

Shaking her head she asked "Nice view?" he nodded, "Very good, very peaceful." "Good, I'm going to put my things away," she said and looked around there were a set of French doors that were open, showing a very inviting bed and a single door leading off into what she guessed was the bath room. Walking over dragging her bag she popped it open after placing her hand bag on the bedside table, all the cloths in her bag were very sexy, very daring. Very low neck lines, even her undies were sexy; none of the cloths were hers. Shaking her head she put everything away; even her toiletries in the bath room which had a huge bath tub, two person shower and two basins.

Seto had defiantly been think luxury when he was looking for a room. An hour after she walked through the door she looked across the table where they'd just finished lunch, at Seto and gave a small smile. "Thanks for this I know you must be really busy at work," she said and he frowned, "I thought you set this up," he said and she shook her head. "No Mokuba said you did," she said and he shook his head and said "No he told me you set this up…" They stared at each other then Seto turned to the phone and dialled home. A mechanical voice came over the loud speaker "you are unable to place this call, please call the servus desk for further information or help."

Frowning Seto hung up and call the servus desk "Good afternoon, Lily speaking, how can I, help you?" a brisk feminine voice came over the line. "Good afternoon, we've just tried to place a call out of the hotel, but the phone won't let us," Seto said. "What suite are you in?" Lily asked and Iris said "5 V" when Seto frowned at her, obviously he hadn't looked at the door. "Hold on a moment please," Lily said and they listened to the tap-tap of her finger on the keys of a computer. "I'm sorry sir but Mr Kaiba placed a very specific request that the phone be unable to make out of Hotel calls," Lily said her voice cheerfully neutral.

"Is there anything else I can help you with sir? Ma'am?" she asked "No thank you," Seto said and he hung up. Shaking her head Iris walked briskly into the bed room and opened her bag looking for her phone. Coming up empty, she dumped the contents onto the bed her lipstick, mirror, a toy phone with lollies inside and a wedding cake top fell out. Frowning she picked up the top and toy phone walking back to find Seto laying out three photos she'd put away years ago, another toy phone, a tape and a two children's rings. "What the?" he asked "My phone, my laptop, files their all gone!" she laughed and held out the toy phone and wedding top. "Pome pilot, phone, beeper," she said sitting down.

…

She should have known this was too good to be true, Seto wouldn't remember an anniversary, he wouldn't organise a week away, not when he had three companies to run. _"Don't worry, I'll help," _Mokuba's voice swirled in her head as Seto sat down staring at the photo's, one in particular, a photo of the two of them on their wedding night, the sun setting behind them as they kissed. "Fuck!" she said dropping the phone and top onto the table, "what?" Seto asked and she looked at him with tired green eyes.

He couldn't remember a time when she'd turned tired eyes at him, her face was so empty it was astonishing and he knew he was to blame for both, for turning away from her. "A week ago, after you left, Seth came up to me and said he was sorry you hadn't said bye to me," she said picking up the wedding top. "I didn't understand and Mokuba explained to me that Seth is worried we're going to get devoiced, if your recall, Lee, his best friend's parents recently split," she told him. Frowning he asked "Where is he getting that idea?" but already knowing the answer.

She gave him a patronizing look, "We don't talk Seto, and we sleep in separate bedrooms two floors away from each other," she said and gave a bitter laugh "I can't remember the last time we kissed." Her eyes burned and she bit her bottom lip forcing the next few words to come out "We need to sort out what's wrong and fix it, or we're going to have to find a way to make our marriage work or decide if it's not worth it and get a devoice." Seto did the only thing that hurt look in her eyes let him do.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, after the first brush of lips he knew he was lost; he pulled her closer and stroked his tongue across the seam of her lips. She made a small kittenish sound, her arms coming around his neck, matching his passion, his fire. Running his hands down her back he felt starved of touch, for the feel of her bare flesh against his. Grabbing the front of her blouse, suddenly glade it was a button up he pulled sending buttons everywhere. Her skirt was already bunching up her hands pulling on his shirt, never once breaking the kiss. He pushed her back into the table, his hands catching the lace of her panties as he pulled them down her legs.

She wiggled and they slid down and she kicked them off, still kissing him, her hands working his belt. It came loose and then seconds later she had opened his pants and pushed both of them down around his thighs. Lifting her up, he knocked all the things from the table off, scattering them on the floor, lifted his head as he parted her thighs. And staring into the green of her eyes he pushed himself inside. He met that first resistance, as if she wouldn't let him in then he was deep inside, and getting deeper while her hips met his and her eyes glazed over with pleasure. He froze, gasping for breath, feeling like an untried youth and ready to explode. He refused to do that, wanting her pleasure before his, always had, always would.

"Please, please," she whispered blinking up at him, her skin flushed with pleasure. "I-I don't think I'm going to last very long," he ground out and she reached up for him "I don't care," she whispered. Kissing her he began to move again, ramming himself deep and hard, and his balls slapping her rounded bottom. Her inner muscles gripping, squizzing, milking him, he could feel himself gathering drawing, his balls getting tighter, harder, then when they were both slick with sweat, she came screaming, her nails bitting into his shoulders. Still he rammed into her wanting that deep, meaningful connection with her, and he realised for the first time in nearly 3-4 years that black hole he'd felt was eating up his life was gone.

On the heals of the thought he came, spurting in hot jetting waves into her, her cry of pleasure as she came again drowned out by the sound of his hoarse cry. She was what he need to complete himself, to be whole and happy, he hadn't even really realised just how lucky he was to have her in his life, as his wife, the mother of his son, the love of his life, his existence. Now he just had to prove it to her, prove that she meant something to him that was more than sex, more than an heir. If she wanted to destroy him, she could just by walking away.

…

Feeling about ready to fall down he gathered her close and sat down on his chair, still buried deep, still hard and ready even after that explosive encounter. She snuggled closer, her arms around his neck, lace covered breasts pressed against his bare chest. Running his hands up and down her back he pressed a kiss against her neck, and sighed content just to hold her close and be buried deep inside. Iris moaned softly and wiggled closer still, pressing her mouth to his neck, lapping at his thudding pulse.

Reaching up he unwound her arms from his neck to slide her blouse off, pressing tender kiss into her throat and shoulder as he unbuckled her bra and pulled it off. Blinking dreamily Iris looked at Seto her long blond hair which had been in a tight French braid now sticking out around her face. There was a look in her eyes that touched him, she still loved him, still wanted him, was hopeful he still loved and wanted her. "Help me out of this shirt will you," he said with a lopsided grin and that pretty pink flush she tended to get when they did something intimate over took her face.

Reaching up she pushed it off his shoulders, her hands running along his skin, her breath coming shallow and fast. Her teeth biting into her bottom lip, that funny little habit that always had him want to kiss her, indulging his wants he did. He brushed her lips gently, and then came back again to nibble gently on her lower lip drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. Taking advantage he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasted her sweetness, her hope and her endless love, he'd meant to be brutal but that thought like all others vanished with the first taste of her.

He kissed her slowly, gently, his hands cradling her face, his fingers tenderly brushing her cheekbones. He kissed her thoroughly and felt her pleasure at it as her inner muscles squeezing his now solid member. She made a small sound some where between a moan and a whimper that seemed to brush over his skin like hot silk. Letting his hands glide down her bare skin, over her skirt that was now no more than a belt to her bare bottom, needing and massaging before he began to move her, thrusting up as he did.

Gasping, she fell away from his kiss, staring at him with startled eyes, before moving her hands to his shoulders and lifting herself, being to ride him. Before long her eyes where gazed over, her breathing coming in enticing gasps. Kissing his way down her throat to her plentiful breasts he laved one nipple then the other before latching on. Drawing as much of her into him as he could while she came screaming, her hips frenzied. Her hands moved to his hair and she clung to him, back arching as she moaned and writhed in his lap, gasping she dragged him away from her breast kissing him hungrily.

And just like that he came, taking her with him and tearing them apart as they cried out. She slumped against him, breathing hard, deep ragged gasps that matched his. Iris couldn't believe it, he was still hard, her muscles gripped his, wanting more, needing more even though she was more than spent. "Damn," he whispered still trying to breath, draw a coherent thought. "Double damn," she said laughing but her throat was too sore and she coughed, tightening her muscles which made him thrust, making her writhe.

In the end he lifted her off of him, the cuddled her in his lap. Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, suddenly so tired she could have slept for a week.


	4. Chapter 4

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 04

Iris sat across from Seto in the small, intimate restaurant wearing a small blue dress and a pair of little heals her hair worn half up half down. Seto wore a suit of rich blue, a pale blue silk shirt and a pair of black loafers with no soaks and a very sexy smirk. Slipping off his shoe he ran his foot up and down her leg, a suggestive light in his eyes. Glaring at him she tried not to laugh as she hissed "Seto, we're in public," as a waiter walked over "Can I take your order ma'am? Sir?" he asked. "Umm," Iris said quickly scanning the list, "I'll have the chicken paster and a glass of white wine," she said giving him a bright smile.

Irked that she'd wasted a smile on the idiot Seto said "I'll have a rare beef with vegetables and a glass of red wine thank you," as he ran his foot up her leg, along her thigh, under the edge of her dress and caressed the edge of her thigh highs. She flushed a pretty pink as the waiter walked away and glared at him as she slipped her hand under the table and ran a long manicured nail down the soul of his foot. He shivered, his smirk turning to a grin until she pinched him and he pulled his foot back.

She grinned at him, her eyes glowing with love and mischief. Smiling he shook his head and asked "So what were you doing before Mokuba sprung on you?" Instantly her teeth tugged on her lower lip and she averted her eyes "Painting," she whispered but the flush on her cheeks told him she'd been doing more than just painting. "Mmm, what where you painting?" he asked watching her closely; her embarrassment intrigued him and worried him. He'd die if she'd been having an affair, the thought came unbidden and he knew he had no right to think it. She wouldn't do that, she wasn't that type of person.

Still not meeting his gaze she said "Well, you remember a few nights ago, when you fell asleep in the library?" "Yes, I remember, I woke with a headache," he replied still watching her face. "I went into the library that night, looking for something to read and when I saw you asleep I couldn't help myself and I did a quick sketch," she shrugged as she spoke. "It's very rare for me to find you asleep," she said looking up "I did the sketch and grabbed one of my large sketch books, went to my room and did a large version." She smiled the smile that had been melting him to his soaks since the first time and said "I was painting it when your brother came and got me."

"You were painting me?" he asked surprised, he couldn't have been more so if she told him she was painting a nude model, which she'd done before. "Yes," she said defensively smiling gently he said "I'd like to see it when we go home," which got him startled eyes. He knew he hadn't been paying enough attention to her, but her reactions told him that he'd not only hurt her by his lack of love but he'd been the one who had forced her to hide who she was. "Okay," she whispered as their drinks came.

"Seto," Iris said looking at him, directly in the eye, "What happened between us?" she asked. Blinking Seto said "I don't know, I think it was mostly my fault." "How so?" she asked frowning. Smiling gently, a small up turn of his lips "Well, I have been ignoring you a lot, ever since Seth came down with that bug and you moved rooms to be closer to him. I don't know why, I think I just got so caught up in work and the academy's needs that I forgot the needs of my family."

Looking into her deep eyes he said "I forgot the most important person in my life's needs, I forgot that I was needed by others not for the jobs I could provide or the entertainment I could create but for the love, the affection, I could give them." "Oh, Seto," she said tears gathering in her eyes. His breath caught and he grabbed her hands, pressed kisses to her knuckles "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he breathed staring into her gaze. She seemed trapped in the deep blue of his gaze, the love and shear desperation in his eyes.

"I already have Seto; I know you didn't mean to forget me, or our son. I know you love us and that's enough for me, although, I think I'm going to move back into _our_ room when we get back," Iris said. "I think that will be a very, very good idea, I have many idea's of what we could do," he said trying to lighten up the conversation, he'd never been good at emotional problems. That's why Iris had made him fall so hard, she was open, direct and easy to please. She knew he had a hard time expressing his love for others so she let him do it his way and was content to be at his side knowing that no matter what she came first, if anything happened to her or Mokuba or their son, he'd drop everything to help them.

…

Later that night Seto lay in their bed, Iris fast asleep beside him, the smell of the ocean, sweat and sex filling his nostrils, looking down at her Seto smiled as he ran a hand threw her long, silky hair. Sliding down beside her he pulled her into his arms and held her to him. He had a sudden fear that if he did this, completely forgot her again, she'd walk. She said it was okay but he knew it wasn't it was wrong and cruel. Crushing her to him he closed his eyes, only to feel her turn over, her fingers lightly brushing his face. Opening his eyes he looked at her, not realising his fears, his hopes, his needs where so raw and visible in his eyes.

"Seto, honey what's wrong?" she whispered pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Nothing," he lied and she gave him a look that told him she knew he was lying and she wasn't going to put up with it. Sighing he rested his head on the mound of her breast and said "Just I-I know I haven't been a very good husband, hell I haven't even been a nice person." It was easier to tell her in the dark, surrounded by the warmth and love she provided. It made him feel safe, invincible. "I'm afraid that if I stuff up again, for any reason that you're going to walk; take little Seth and leave because I've hurt you so many times," he said.

"Seto, honey," she said pulling his head up to look into her large eyes, the honest love and trust that filled them made his heart hurt and he was glade for it. "Seto, love isn't always easy, sometimes it's about getting hurt, learning from that hurt and loving again. It's not always hugs, roses and puppies, sometimes its pain and just another way to bleed. But you know what I think?" she asked. "No; what?" Seto asked knowing she was right, she always knew just what to say to make it all better. "I think that you are the sexiest dope in the world, you're hopeless when it comes to emotions and a wiz at numbers and making things work. I on the other hand tend to break toasters and blow up computers but give me an emotional problem and I can solve it. We're a perfect match and I am not going to lose you because we're arguing or your to busy to notice some things wrong." She smiled as she spoke.

"Every couple fights, every couple has rough patches and we're just another couple, we have your meddling brother to help us if we get stuck and a wonderful son who needs to play catch with his da and I am never, ever going to walk out on you. In sickness and in health, till death do you part, is apart of our vows and I for one am going to up hold them, besides I love you to much to let you go," she said. A hesitant smile crept onto his face and she kissed him, her hands tangling into his hair as she pulled him closer.


	5. Chapter 5

Tags: seto seth mokuba ygo ygogx love lust pain forget sex

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 01

She was sitting tall in her chair when he walked over, Mokuba had set up a blind date for him and Seto had promised to go to one if Mokuba promised to stop trying to set him up. He had and Seto went and now he was glade he'd agreed. Ms Iris Blake was more than beautiful, tall, and fair skinned, with long blond hair that was worn in loose waves and was free flowing. "Ms Blake, thank you for coming," he said and she looked up startled. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green. "Umm, hi," she said a small frown pulling her eyebrows together. "I'm Seto," he said holding out his hand, "Your date," he explained when she shook his hand still confused. "Oh, Iris," she said with a bright smile that hit his heart like a blow.

…

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Iris Blake as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked, "I do," he replied staring into her green, green eyes. Her face had a pretty pink flush, and she kept nibbing on her lower lip with her teeth making him want to take it into his mouth, to kiss her thoroughly and without reservation. "And do you Iris Blake, take Seto Kaiba as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" the priest asked. She gave a small smile that melted Seto into his socks and whispered "I do," "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Lifting her veil Seto leaned in those few inches to capture her lush lips, his hands pulling her to him so he could feel the slight bump of her stomach where his child lay.

…

Seth looked from one end of the dinning room table to the other, his parents at each end, Uncle Mokuba opposite him and frowned. His best friends parents had recently devoiced and he had this funny feeling that that would soon happen to his if something wasn't done soon. They barely spoke to each other, rarely kissed, held hands and slept in different bedrooms, his mothers beside his and his father's two floors up. "Uncle," he whispered looking at him with big green eyes, "Yes Seth?" Mokuba asked meeting them. "Are mommy and da fighting?" he asked. Frowning Mokuba looked at his brother than his sister-in-law, and shook his head. "No, Seth, why?" he asked think maybe, just maybe he was picking up the same signs Mokuba himself had been picking up for the last four years.

"You know," Seth said defensively and Mokuba just nodded. "I don't want mommy and da to spilt up, I don't want to have two houses and shared cus-custed," Seth frowned and Mokuba grinned, "Custody?" "Yeah that one," the six year old said. "Well maybe we can figure something out," Mokuba said and his nephew nodded. "Seth you have fun at school today, Mokuba, don't forget you have an exams in three weeks," Seto said standing as he took his empty coffee cup over to the sink, folded his newspaper and walked out with a "See you later."

And not a word to his wife, "come on boys, I'll drive you to school," Iris said with a smile as she stood. Getting up Seth raced to her side and said "I'm sorry da didn't say bye," before racing out the door to get his bag for school. She frowned after her son, confused, Seto never said goodbye, hell he rarely said hello or even registered her presence. "Mokuba, what was that all about?" she asked looking at her husbands little brother.

"He's afraid you and Seto are going to split up, his friends parents did recently if you remember, and he's seeing the signs in the two of you," Mokuba said bluntly. Her frown deepened, "Mokuba, Seto and I are fine- he cut her off asking, "When was the last time the two of you kissed, or held hands? Hell when was the last time you said more than two words to each other?" "Three weeks ago, we had an enter conversation," she said glaring at him.

"About?" he prompted, and she sighed, "Seth, Seto asked about how Seth was going at kinda, and I had to explain that Seth left kinda two years ago." She sounded so sad that Mokuba hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll help," he said cheerfully a plan blossoming into his mind. "How?" she asked in a suspicious tone. "You'll see."

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 02

"Seto," Mokuba said a week later walking into his brother's office. "Yes, Mokuba, what is it?" Seto asked without looking up from his laptop, eyes glued to the screen. "You do remember that tomorrow is your seven year anniversary, don't you?" he asked and Seto looked up stunned. "No, I completely forgot," he sad suddenly feeling bad, just as he did about not remembering that his son, Seth had started school two years ago and he hadn't even noticed.

"Well it's a good thing your wife didn't, come on," Mokuba said grinning. "Yeah I guess," Seto said eyes back on the laptop screen, the academy was doing well but there were a few things to fix. "Seto," Mokuba said annoyance in his voice. "What, can't you see I'm busy?" Seto growled out glaring at the screen. Sighing Mokuba stomped over and closed the lid of the slim, compact computer. "Enough, you're coming with me, to a retreat 'your'" he put an emphasis on your "wife has planed," he said.

Glaring at his brother, he sighed giving in, he knew he didn't pay enough attention to her, but she never complained, so he hadn't tried to rectify the problem. "Fine, give me twenty minutes to finish this," he said but his brother shock his head and said "No, I give you twenty and something else will come up and you'll need another hour and by the time we get there your wife will have left feeling forgotten and unloved." Frowning at his brother Seto pursed his lips but finally nodded and while shaking his head packed his brief case.

Once out in the limo, Mokuba turned to him again with a length of blue silk "Sorry, but she asked me to blind fold you till you get to the room," he said with a grin, not in the least sorry. Rolling his eyes he turned so his brother could tie the cloth in place. After a few minutes of silence, Mokuba turned on the CD player and music blared out covering the sound of the locks on Seto briefcase opening. Removing and then putting his brother's; laptop, mobile, pome pilot and beeper into a black case which sat on the floor. Grabbing a bunch of files to do with Kaiba Corp. Kaiba Land and the Duel Academy he put them inside as well and closed both cases by the time the limo stoped.

…

"Iris?" Mokuba called from the foyer of their large house, they'd never moved from Kaiba Mansion, so Mokuba new were everything was, even places that neither Iris or Seto knew about. "The lady is in the library, Master Kaiba," John their long time butler said as he took the case Mokuba had asked Jenny, one of the maids who'd been with them the longest to pack a weeks worth of cloths into in hand. As he turned to take it out to the limo Mokuba grinned and said "Thanks," before walking briskly to the far side of the house where they had an extensive library.

"Iris," he said smiling as he walked in, seeing her bent over her studio table. "Yes Mokuba?" she asked not looking at him, her eyes on what ever she was doing. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked and she turned a pencil tucked behind one ear, paint brush in hand. "No, I don't," she said but he knew by the slight flinching around her now guarded green eyes she knew, she knew and she also knew that Seto had forgotten for the fourth time. Mokuba could remember when her eyes, her face showed her every emotion, her very openness had bee what had attracted Seto to her the most.

He also remembered watching her learn to guard her emotions, her expressions so that no one except those who knew her well could tell what she was feeling or thinking. "You're seventh year anniversary," he said playing shocked that she'd forgotten. "So?" she said turning away from him back to her work. Walking over he looked at her painting, it was Seto, fast asleep on the purple lounge that sat by the fireplace in the library. A book resting on his chest, he looked at peace, happy. "Seto has organised a week's get away for the two of you, unfortunately some things come up at work and he can't pick you up, but he promises to be there sometime tonight, but before dinner," Mokuba said.

It was an out right lie, not only had Seto completely forgotten but he didn't really care either. "He's asked me to take you up to the hotel, I had Jenny pack you a weeks worth of cloths," he knew she was about to protest could see it in her shoulders and eyes. "Seto asked me to take care of Seth, I know his routine like the back of my hand, so don't worry, 7:30 bed, 6:45 wake up, I promise to make sure he takes his vitamins and got to school on time, I'll make him to his homework and brush his teeth," he grinned as he spoke. Her teeth tugged on her lower lips, and she lowered her eyes, then with a resigned sigh she nodded "Okay, but only have take out a maximum of twice," glaring at him for good measure.

"Promise," he said and once she cleaned up he ushered her out to the limo, and like with his brother he said "Look, I know this will seem odd, but I need to put this" he held up the same blue silk strip "On you, Seto wants it to be a surprise so, do you mind?" Sighing she turned and let his tie the silk in place saying "This is a little silly don't you think, he wont even be there when I arrive so why do I need to be blind folded?" "I don't know, it's a long drive so I'll put some music on," he said and pressed play once again using the music to cover up his actions.

Opening her bag he pulled out her mobile, pome pilot and beeper, he opened his black case which housed all of Seto's things and stashed them in, closing both and sitting back with a triumphant grin. He watched the city roll by, then the sea sweep past the window until one of the more expensive hotel's came up; 'Sea Haven' was a get away retreat for the rich or well saved. He'd booked one of the top floor bed rooms that had only one bed and a stunning view of the ocean. Helping Iris out of the limo he gave the bell boy her suit case and led her by the arm into the elevator.

"Mokuba?" she said her teeth set in her lower lip, "Yeah, Iris?" he asked "Why is Seto doing this?" she asked and he heard the quiver in her speech. He said what she needed to hear "Because he loves you," hoping it was still true; he'd hate to see her broken. He'd hate Seto if he'd married her out of lust or for honours sake. Both would lead to more heart ache than Seto could ever imagine. When the doors opened he lead her down to the end, the bellboy in toe, took out the second key card from his pocket and pulled on the knot a the back of Iris's head.

The blindfold fell away into his hand as the bellboy placed the bag next to the door, took his tip from Mokuba and left. "Here's your card, I'll see you next Monday," he said with a grin and walked away.

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 03

Iris frowned after her brother-in-law, an odd feeling settling over her, shaking her head she slid the card threw the zip lock and opened the door, the smell of fresh coffee hit her. Made her pause, maybe Seto was already here. Taking a deep breath she pulled her case in and closed the door making her way down the small foyer into the lounge. Seto was sitting on the balcony patio watching the waves, "Seto," she called trying not to frown. He turned his head to look at her with those drowning blue eyes, a small smile on his face "Hi." Hi, hi was the first thing he said to her in nearly two weeks.

Shaking her head she asked "Nice view?" he nodded, "Very good, very peaceful." "Good, I'm going to put my things away," she said and looked around there were a set of French doors that were open, showing a very inviting bed and a single door leading off into what she guessed was the bath room. Walking over dragging her bag she popped it open after placing her hand bag on the bedside table, all the cloths in her bag were very sexy, very daring. Very low neck lines, even her undies were sexy; none of the cloths were hers. Shaking her head she put everything away; even her toiletries in the bath room which had a huge bath tub, two person shower and two basins.

Seto had defiantly been think luxury when he was looking for a room. An hour after she walked through the door she looked across the table where they'd just finished lunch, at Seto and gave a small smile. "Thanks for this I know you must be really busy at work," she said and he frowned, "I thought you set this up," he said and she shook her head. "No Mokuba said you did," she said and he shook his head and said "No he told me you set this up…" They stared at each other then Seto turned to the phone and dialled home. A mechanical voice came over the loud speaker "you are unable to place this call, please call the servus desk for further information or help."

Frowning Seto hung up and call the servus desk "Good afternoon, Lily speaking, how can I, help you?" a brisk feminine voice came over the line. "Good afternoon, we've just tried to place a call out of the hotel, but the phone won't let us," Seto said. "What suite are you in?" Lily asked and Iris said "5 V" when Seto frowned at her, obviously he hadn't looked at the door. "Hold on a moment please," Lily said and they listened to the tap-tap of her finger on the keys of a computer. "I'm sorry sir but Mr Kaiba placed a very specific request that the phone be unable to make out of Hotel calls," Lily said her voice cheerfully neutral.

"Is there anything else I can help you with sir? Ma'am?" she asked "No thank you," Seto said and he hung up. Shaking her head Iris walked briskly into the bed room and opened her bag looking for her phone. Coming up empty, she dumped the contents onto the bed her lipstick, mirror, a toy phone with lollies inside and a wedding cake top fell out. Frowning she picked up the top and toy phone walking back to find Seto laying out three photos she'd put away years ago, another toy phone, a tape and a two children's rings. "What the?" he asked "My phone, my laptop, files their all gone!" she laughed and held out the toy phone and wedding top. "Pome pilot, phone, beeper," she said sitting down.

…

She should have known this was too good to be true, Seto wouldn't remember an anniversary, he wouldn't organise a week away, not when he had three companies to run. _"Don't worry, I'll help," _Mokuba's voice swirled in her head as Seto sat down staring at the photo's, one in particular, a photo of the two of them on their wedding night, the sun setting behind them as they kissed. "Fuck!" she said dropping the phone and top onto the table, "what?" Seto asked and she looked at him with tired green eyes.

He couldn't remember a time when she'd turned tired eyes at him, her face was so empty it was astonishing and he knew he was to blame for both, for turning away from her. "A week ago, after you left, Seth came up to me and said he was sorry you hadn't said bye to me," she said picking up the wedding top. "I didn't understand and Mokuba explained to me that Seth is worried we're going to get devoiced, if your recall, Lee, his best friend's parents recently split," she told him. Frowning he asked "Where is he getting that idea?" but already knowing the answer.

She gave him a patronizing look, "We don't talk Seto, and we sleep in separate bedrooms two floors away from each other," she said and gave a bitter laugh "I can't remember the last time we kissed." Her eyes burned and she bit her bottom lip forcing the next few words to come out "We need to sort out what's wrong and fix it, or we're going to have to find a way to make our marriage work or decide if it's not worth it and get a devoice." Seto did the only thing that hurt look in her eyes let him door.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, after the first brush of lips he knew he was lost; he pulled her closer and stroked his tongue across the seam of her lips. She made a small kittenish sound, her arms coming around his neck, matching his passion, his fire. Running his hands down her back he felt starved of touch, for the feel of her bare flesh against his. Grabbing the front of her blouse, suddenly glade it was a button up he pulled sending buttons everywhere. Her skirt was already bunching up her hands pulling on his shirt, never once breaking the kiss. He pushed her back into the table, his hands catching the lace of her panties as he pulled them down her legs.

She wiggled and they slid down and she kicked them off, still kissing him, her hands working his belt. It came loose and then seconds later she had opened his pants and pushed both of them down around his thighs. Lifting her up, he knocked all the things from the table off, scattering them on the floor, lifted his head as he parted her thighs. And staring into the green of her eyes he pushed himself inside. He met that first resistance, as if she wouldn't let him in then he was deep inside, and getting deeper while her hips met his and her eyes glazed over with pleasure. He froze, gasping for breath, feeling like an untried youth and ready to explode. He refused to do that, wanting her pleasure before his, always had, always would.

"Please, please," she whispered blinking up at him, her skin flushed with pleasure. "I-I don't think I'm going to last very long," he ground out and she reached up for him "I don't care," she whispered. Kissing her he began to move again, ramming himself deep and hard, and his balls slapping her rounded bottom. Her inner muscles gripping, squizzing, milking him, he could feel himself gathering drawing, his balls getting tighter, harder, then when they were both slick with sweat, she came screaming, her nails bitting into his shoulders. Still he rammed into her wanting that deep, meaningful connection with her, and he realised for the first time in nearly 3-4 years that black hole he'd felt was eating up his life was gone.

On the heals of the thought he came, spurting in hot jetting waves into her, her cry of pleasure as she came again drowned out by the sound of his hoarse cry. She was what he need to complete himself, to be whole and happy, he hadn't every really realised just how lucky he was to have her in his life, as his wife, the mother of his son, the love of his life, his existence. Now he just had to prove it to her, prove that she meant something to him that was more than sex, more than an heir. If she wanted to destroy him, she could just by walking away.

…

Feeling about ready to fall down he gathered her close and sat down on his chair, still buried deep, still hard and ready even after that explosive encounter. She snuggled closer, her arms around his neck, lace covered breasts pressed against his bare chest. Running his hands up and down her back he pressed a kiss against her neck, and sighed content just to hold her close and be buried deep inside. Iris moaned softly and wiggled closer still, pressing her mouth to his neck, lapping at his thudding pulse.

Reaching up he unwound her arms from his neck to slide her blouse off, pressing tender kiss into her throat and shoulder as he unbuckled her bra and pulled it off. Blinking dreamily Iris looked at Seto her long blond hair which had been in a tight French braid now sticking out around her face. There was a look in her eyes that touched him, she still loved him, still wanted him, was hopeful he still loved and wanted her. "Help me out of this shirt will you," he said with a lopsided grin and that pretty pink flush she tended to get when they did something intimate over took her face.

Reaching up she pushed it off his shoulders, her hands running along his skin, her breath coming shallow and fast. Her teeth biting into her bottom lip, that funny little habit that always had him want to kiss her, indulging his wants he did. He brushed her lips gently, and then came back again to nibble gently on her lower lip drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. Taking advantage he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasted her sweetness, her hope and her endless love, he'd meant to be brutal but that thought like all others vanished with the first taste of her.

He kissed her slowly, gently, his hands cradling her face, his fingers tenderly brushing her cheekbones. He kissed her thoroughly and felt her pleasure at it as her inner muscles squeezing his now solid member. She made a small sound some where between a moan and a whimper that seemed to brush over his skin like hot silk. Letting his hands glides down her bare skin, over her skirt that was now no more than a belt to her bare bottom, needing and massaging before he began to move her, thrusting up as he did.

Gasping she fell away from his kiss, staring at him with startled eyes, before moving her hands to his shoulders and lifting herself, being to ride him. Before long her eyes where gazed over, her breathing coming in enticing gasps. Kissing his way down her throat to her plentiful breasts he laved one nipple then the other before latching on. Drawing as much of her into him as he could while she came screaming, her hips frenzied. Her hands moved to his hair and she clung to him, back arching as she moaned and writhed in his lap, gasping she dragged him away from her breast kissing him hungrily.

And just like that he came, taking her with him and tearing them apart as they cried out. She slumped against him, breathing hard, deep ragged gasps that matched his. Iris couldn't believe it, he was still hard, her muscles gripped his, wanting more, needing more even though she was more than spent. "Damn," he whispered still trying to breath, draw a coherent thought. "Double damn," she said laughing but her throat was too sore and she coughed, tightening her muscles which made him thrust, making her writhe.

In the end he lifted her off of him, the cuddled her in his lap. Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes, suddenly so tired she could have slept for a week.

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 04

Iris sat across from Seto in the small, intimate restaurant wearing a small blue dress and a pair of little heals her hair worn half up half down. Seto wore a suit of rich blue, a pale blue silk shirt and a pair of black loafers with no soaks and a very sexy smirk. Slipping off his shoe he ran his foot up and down her leg, a suggestive light in his eyes. Glaring at him she tried not to laugh as she hissed "Seto, we're in public," as a waiter walked over "Can I take your order ma'am? Sir?" he asked. "Umm," Iris said quickly scanning the list, "I'll have the chicken paster and a glass of white wine," she said giving him a bright smile.

Irked that she'd wasted a smile on the idiot Seto said "I'll have a rare beef with vegetables and a glass of red wine thank you," as he ran his foot up her leg, along her thigh, under the edge of her dress and caressed the edge of her thigh highs. She flushed a pretty pink as the waiter walked away and glared at him as she slipped her hand under the table and ran a long manicured nail down the soul of his foot. He shivered, his smirk turning to a grin until she pinched him and he pulled his foot back.

She grinned at him, her eyes glowing with love and mischief. Smiling he shook his head and asked "So what were you doing before Mokuba sprung on you?" Instantly her teeth tugged on her lower lip and she averted her eyes "Painting," she whispered but the flush on her cheeks told him she'd been doing more than just painting. "Mmm, what where you painting?" he asked watching her closely; her embarrassment intrigued him and worried him. He'd die if she'd been having an affair, the thought came unbidden and he knew he had no right to think it. She wouldn't do that, she wasn't that type of person.

Still not meeting his gaze she said "Well, you remember a few nights ago, when you fell asleep in the library?" "Yes, I remember, I woke with a headache," he replied still watching her face. "I went into the library that night, looking for something to read and when I saw you asleep I couldn't help myself and I did a quick sketch," she shrugged as she spoke. "It's very rare for me to find you asleep," she said looking up "I did the sketch and grabbed one of my large sketch books, went to my room and did a large version." She smiled the smile that had been melting him to his soaks since the first time and said "I was painting it when your brother came and got me."

"You were painting me?" he asked surprised, he couldn't have been more so if she told him she was painting a nude model, which she'd done before. "Yes," she said defensively smiling gently he said "I'd like to see it when we go home," which got him startled eyes. He knew he hadn't been paying enough attention to her, but her reactions told him that he'd not only hurt her by his lack of love but he'd been the one who had forced her to hide who she was. "Okay," she whispered as their drinks came.

"Seto," Iris said looking at him, directly in the eye, "What happened between us?" she asked. Blinking Seto said "I don't know, I think it was mostly my fault." "How so?" she asked frowning. Smiling gently, a small up turn of his lips "Well, I have been ignoring you a lot, ever since Seth came down with that bug and you moved rooms to be closer to him. I don't know why, I think I just got so caught up in work and the academy's needs that I forgot the needs of my family."

Looking into her deep eyes he said "I forgot the most important person in my life's needs, I forgot that I was needed by others not for the jobs I could provide or the entertainment I could create but for the love, the affection, I could give them." "Oh, Seto," she said tears gathering in her eyes. His breath caught and he grabbed her hands, pressed kisses to her knuckles "I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he breathed staring into her gaze. She seemed trapped in the deep blue of his gaze, the love and shear desperation in his eyes.

"I already have Seto; I know you didn't mean to forget me, or our son. I know you love us and that's enough for me, although, I think I'm going to move back into _our_ room when we get back," Iris said. "I think that will be a very, very good idea, I have many idea's of what we could do," he said trying to lighten up the conversation, he'd never been good at emotional problems. That's why Iris had made him fall so hard, she was open, direct and easy to please. She knew he had a hard time expressing his love for others so she let him do it his way and was content to be at his side knowing that no matter what she came first, if anything happened to her or Mokuba or their son, he'd drop everything to help them.

…

Later that night Seto lay in their bed, Iris fast asleep beside him, the smell of the ocean, sweat and sex filling his nostrils, looking down at her Seto smiled as he ran a hand threw her long, silky hair. Sliding down beside her he pulled her into his arms and held her to him. He had a sudden fear that if he did this, completely forgot her again, she'd walk. She said it was okay but he knew it wasn't it was wrong and cruel. Crushing her to him he closed his eyes, only to feel her turn over, her fingers lightly brushing his face. Opening his eyes he looked at her, not realising his fears, his hopes, his needs where so raw and visible in his eyes.

"Seto, honey what's wrong?" she whispered pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, "Nothing," he lied and she gave him a look that told him she knew he was lying and she wasn't going to put up with it. Sighing he rested his head on the mound of her breast and said "Just I-I know I haven't been a very good husband, hell I haven't even been a nice person." It was easier to tell her in the dark, surrounded by the warmth and love she provided. It made him feel safe, invincible. "I'm afraid that if I stuff up again, for any reason that you're going to walk; take little Seth and leave because I've hurt you so many times," he said.

"Seto, honey," she said pulling his head up to look into her large eyes, the honest love and trust that filled them made his heart hurt and he was glade for it. "Seto, love isn't always easy, sometimes it's about getting hurt, learning from that hurt and loving again. It's not always hugs, roses and puppies, sometimes its pain and just another way to bleed. But you know what I think?" she asked. "No; what?" Seto asked knowing she was right, she always knew just what to say to make it all better. "I think that you are the sexiest dope in the world, you're hopeless when it comes to emotions and a wiz at numbers and making things work. I on the other hand tend to break toasters and blow up computers but give me an emotional problem and I can solve it. We're a perfect match and I am not going to lose you because we're arguing or your to busy to notice some things wrong." She smiled as she spoke.

"Every couple fights, every couple has rough patches and we're just another couple, we have your meddling brother to help us if we get stuck and a wonderful son who needs to play catch with his da and I am never, ever going to walk out on you. In sickness and in health, till death do you part, is apart of our vows and I for one am going to up hold them, besides I love you to much to let you go," she said. A hesitant smile crept onto his face and she kissed him, her hands tangling into his hair as she pulled him closer.

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 05,

Epilogue

Two months later Iris lay in their large bed as Seto walked up in only a robe, breakfast on a tray. "Breakfast in bed?" she asked grinning, nodding he said "Yes, and a red rose for my love," as he put the tray on her bedside table. Grabbing his hand she pulled in down onto the bed and asked "Hmm, and what the special occasion?" "Well I heard that someone turned 27 today and I thought we should celebrate," he said and she grinned "That's so sweet Seto thank you," she kissed him happily. Pulling away he said "Wait one moment, and close your eyes," laughing she did.

Placing a box onto her lap he waited like a child giving his mother a gift, opening her eyes she looked at the large box, something moved in it startling her, carefully opening the lid she saw a little kitten. Its glossy black coat shone in the morning light as it looked up at her with blue eyes. "Aww," she said grinning as she pulled it out cradling it against her ample chest, looking at him she said "Its so cute." Her joy so real he grinned and said "His names Twilight, Seth helped me chose him and came up with the name," as he sat beside her. Grinning she place the kitten in her lap and said "Okay your turn, close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Frowning he did and listened as she opened a draw and then a small slip of plastic was placed in his hand. "Okay, open 'em," she said and when he did he noticed she was practically bouncing, looking at his hand his eyes widening as he asked "Is this what I think it is?" Nodding she said, "Yep, we're having a baby!" her joy was infectious as it had been when they'd found out she was pregnant with Seth. Grinning he asked "How long?" "I'm two months along, the doctor says I conceived some time during our week away," she said as she patted the kitten. "This is great, another member to add to our family!" he said leaning in to kiss her only for there to be a knock at the door.

Sighing he leaned back and said "Come in you two," and the door burst open revealing Seth and Mokuba both holding presents. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" Seth cried rushing up to the bed and with his fathers help climbed on handing Iris his gift. Opening it she smiled at him, "Yum chocolate, how did you know that's what I wanted?" she teased and he grinned. "You love chocolate!" he said as Mokuba handed her his gift, as she took it Seto waved the pregnancy test t his brother. "Is that?" Mokuba asked grinning. "Yep, in seven months we'll have another member of the family," Seto said. Frowning Seth looked at his father to him uncle to his mom and asked "What?" "Seth honey, you're going to have a little brother or sister," Iris said and he grinned, "Yay!" his transparent face full of joy.


	6. Chapter 6

It's never too Late [a Seto romance] 05,

Epilogue

Two months later Iris lay in their large bed as Seto walked up in only a robe, breakfast on a tray. "Breakfast in bed?" she asked grinning, nodding he said "Yes, and a red rose for my love," as he put the tray on her bedside table. Grabbing his hand she pulled him down onto the bed and asked "Hmm, and what the special occasion?" "Well I heard that someone turned 27 today and I thought we should celebrate," he said and she grinned "That's so sweet Seto thank you," she kissed him happily. Pulling away he said "Wait one moment, and close your eyes," laughing she did.

Placing a box onto her lap he waited like a child giving his mother a gift, opening her eyes she looked at the large box, something moved in it startling her, carefully opening the lid she saw a little kitten. Its glossy black coat shone in the morning light as it looked up at her with blue eyes. "Aww," she said grinning as she pulled it out cradling it against her ample chest, looking at him she said "Its so cute." Her joy so real he grinned and said "His names Twilight, Seth helped me chose him and came up with the name," as he sat beside her. Grinning she place the kitten in her lap and said "Okay your turn, close your eyes and hold out your hand."

Frowning he did and listened as she opened a draw and then a small slip of plastic was placed in his hand. "Okay, open 'em," she said and when he did he noticed she was practically bouncing, looking at his hand his eyes widening as he asked "Is this what I think it is?" Nodding she said, "Yep, we're having a baby!" her joy was infectious as it had been when they'd found out she was pregnant with Seth. Grinning he asked "How long?" "I'm two months along, the doctor says I conceived some time during our week away," she said as she patted the kitten. "This is great, another member to add to our family!" he said leaning in to kiss her only for there to be a knock at the door.

Sighing he leaned back and said "Come in you two," and the door burst open revealing Seth and Mokuba both holding presents. "Happy Birthday Mommy!" Seth cried rushing up to the bed and with his fathers help climbed on handing Iris his gift. Opening it she smiled at him, "Yum chocolate, how did you know that's what I wanted?" she teased and he grinned. "You love chocolate!" he said as Mokuba handed her his gift, as she took it Seto waved the pregnancy test at his brother. "Is that?" Mokuba asked grinning. "Yep, in seven months we'll have another member of the family," Seto said. Frowning Seth looked at his father to him uncle to his mom and asked "What?" "Seth honey, you're going to have a little brother or sister," Iris said and he grinned, "Yay!" his transparent face full of joy.


End file.
